


so can we pretend, sweetly [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, glamour, jaskier's bad luck, yennefer is the only one with common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Jaskier is a regular human bard, and Geralt could swear that yesterday he’d had regular human teeth. They’re just a little bit too long for his mouth, now- too white, too sharp. A predator’s. Jaskier clicks them together, experimentally, and winces when he bites his tongue. “Fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”“I don’t fuck anyone I’m supposed to,” Jaskier says, a little proudly.Podfic of the story by theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	so can we pretend, sweetly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so can we pretend, sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



## Download and Streaming

  
Cover art by gee_dee

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/so_can_we_pretend_sweetly.mp3)  
  
|  | 17:39  
  
| 8.91MB


End file.
